La fin des combats
by sioban parker
Summary: La vraie version de la fin de la guerre, telle que personne ne vous l'avait racontée... Harry/Snape.


Titre: La fin des combats

Fic écrite pour la communauté LJ « 30 interdits » en 3 parties, réunies ici. Attention, cette communauté n'accepte que les textes érotiques donc ce qui suit relève du PWP.

Pairing : Harry/Snape

* * * * * * *

Harry savait que Voldemort serait affaibli par la destruction des Horcruxes. Il comptait dessus pour le battre, car il savait qu'en magie noire il ne ferait pas le poids.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant lui, il se dit tout d'abord que son calcul était bon : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus l'air aussi menaçant, aussi dominateur. Mais il avait d'autres ressources. Harry aurait dû le prévoir.

- Cher Harry. Cher enfant. Venu accomplir la prophétie qui nous lie si intimement ?

- Si tu n'avais pas assassiné mes parents, je me moquerais bien de cette prophétie.

- Tes parents. Certes…

Les yeux rouges se plissèrent. Aussitôt des visions assaillirent Harry. Les supplications de Lily : « Non, pas Harry, je vous en prie ! » ; son hurlement de terreur ; la lumière verte.

Une vision familière mais toujours insoutenable. Harry tenta frénétiquement de la bloquer. Il sentait la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit, comme une araignée répugnante baladant ses pattes sur sa peau nue. Mais l'autre tâtonnait, fouillait ses souvenirs…

Les visions changèrent. A présent Harry voyait Dumbledore lui parler, pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier lui montrait la vie de Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne le Mage Noir. L'époque où Harry s'efforçait de comprendre, où il avait presque plaint le jeune homme.

- Alors ce vieux fou t'a montré mes souvenirs. C'est fort indiscret de sa part.

La voix de Voldemort sortit Harry de sa transe. Celui-ci battit des paupières, égaré. Il devait lutter. Etre ainsi manipulé était une horrible expérience. Mais Voldemort ne le menaçait pas : il n'avait même pas sa baguette et lui souriait…

- Je parie qu'il ne t'a pas tout montré, Harry. Je parie qu'il ne t'a pas montré le jour où j'ai décidé d'être ce que je suis devenu.

Harry recula. Il voulait fuir, s'éloigner au plus vite, même sans combattre. Mais la vision le rattrapa et l'enserra comme un serpent étouffant sa proie.

Harry reconnut une salle de classe de Poudlard. Les préfets de chaque maison étaient là, silencieux, en cercle autour de la table. Au milieu, Tom les regardait, nerveux. Ses mains se tordaient inconsciemment. Il avait quinze ou seize ans.

Le préfet en chef entra soudain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Tom Jedusor, nous avons examiné ton cas. Tu as commis une lourde faute envers le règlement de l'école. Ton châtiment sera de six coups de canne. T'y soumets-tu ?

Tom leva le menton avec défi.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Préfères-tu que nous signalions ta faute au directeur ? Tu seras renvoyé. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Tom se mordit la lèvre. Le préfet en chef sourit. Il ôta sa cape à l'insigne rouge et or.

- Tu es une ordure, Kerry, comme tous les Gryffondors, lança Tom à voix basse.

Le préfet ricana pour toute réponse.

- Penche-toi, Jedusor.

Après une hésitation, le garçon prit appui sur la table et se pencha en avant. Kerry prit sa batte de Quidditch et la soupesa d'un air satisfait. Il la promena le long de la cuisse de Tom, qui sursauta et écarta un peu les jambes. Les préfets sourirent.

Kerry recula et brandit la batte. Le premier coup tomba.

- Compte, Jedusor.

- Un.

Kerry recula encore, prenant un peu plus d'élan.

- Deux… Trois…

La voix de Tom était de plus en plus assourdie. Il serrait les dents. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa joue.

Son humiliation, sa fureur, sa douleur étaient si intenses qu'elles se communiquaient aux visions. Harry les ressentit au plus profond de son ventre.

- Six.

Kerry laissa retomber la batte sans la lâcher. Il abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Tom pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

- Ca t'a plu, Jedusor ? A moi, oui…

Il se colla contre lui tout en le maintenant plaqué contre la table. Tom ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en sentant l'érection se frotter contre ses fesses. Il se débattit. Kerry lui donna un coup de batte sur la jambe.

- Ne bouge pas.

Il lui lâcha l'épaule pour dégrafer sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon.

Harry, horrifié, voulut fuir ce souvenir où Voldemort le maintenait de force. Mais le sorcier était entré trop profondément dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de regarder. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Tom chercha une aide dans les yeux des autres préfets. Mais leurs regards étaient vides, dénués de compassion.

Kerry se pencha pour chuchoter à Tom :

- Non, je ne vais pas te baiser. Tu n'es pas digne de recevoir ma queue.

Il libéra son sexe et commença à se masturber au-dessus de Tom. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en crispant son visage. Comme s'il espérait s'échapper de là par magie.

Kerry se mit à panteler, tirant presque la langue, poussant de petits cris aigus. Son membre gonfla et déversa le liquide poisseux sur le pantalon noir de Tom.

Avec un grognement satisfait, le préfet se rajusta. Il s'essuya la main sur la veste de Tom. Puis il sortit le premier de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Les autres préfets le suivirent.

Resté seul, Tom se redressa lentement. Il prit un mouchoir entre ses doigts tremblants et tenta d'essuyer le sperme qui le souillait…

… La vision cessa. Harry tomba au sol avec un cri. Il était en sueur et tremblait.

Voldemort vint se pencher sur lui.

- Et toi, ça t'a plu, Harry ?

Le garçon leva des yeux perdus. Il avait senti l'abjecte humiliation et le désir de revanche qui s'étaient ancrés en Tom Jedusor ce jour-là. Mais le visage hideusement défiguré et les yeux rouges au-dessus de lui étaient ceux de Voldemort.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le Mage Noir murmura un sort. Aussitôt il reprit l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. Tom à quinze ans, comme dans la vision envoyée à Harry.

- Tu comprends maintenant, Harry ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait ?

Le visage lisse, encore imberbe, se penchait sur lui. Les yeux étaient si intenses…

- Et toi, mon ange, murmura Tom, est-ce que tu es comme tous les Gryffondors ? Est-ce que l'humiliation des autres t'excite ?

Il avança la main. Harry sursauta en la sentant se poser sur son entrejambes. Tom sourit.

- Apparemment pas. Mais je pourrais y remédier.

Il le caressa à travers le tissu.

Harry aurait juré qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas être sexuellement excité en semblable circonstance. Subir des attouchements par l'assassin de ses parents. Cela ne pouvait sortir que d'une imagination dépravée.

Mais son corps le trahit. Il se sentit durcir sous les doigts qui le frottaient avec insistance.

L'humiliation était pour lui, à présent.

Tom eut un mince sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres menaçantes.

- Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous entretuer ? Nous avons tellement mieux à faire…

Il écrasa sa bouche dans un baiser violent.

Harry voulut se défendre mais ses mains trop faibles ne parvenaient pas à le repousser. Il jeta la tête en arrière.

- Non !

Tom n'en tint aucun compte. Sa main fureta dans le pantalon de Harry et descendit la courbe douce de ses fesses.

Harry se débattit mais se sentait très mal. La tête lui tournait. Il devait lutter pour garder simplement les yeux ouverts. S'il s'évanouissait, il serait sans défense contre son agresseur. Son corps serait forcé malgré lui.

C'était clairement l'intention de Tom. De Voldemort. Le visage innocent de Tom, la perversité de Voldemort.

Celui-ci se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

- Lâche-le.

Tom se retourna. Harry ne vit pas celui qui s'interposait mais reconnut la voix glacée.

- Snape, siffla Tom. Va-t-en.

- Lâche-le, pauvre malade.

Curieusement, Tom obéit. Harry s'écroula sur le sol avant de comprendre que l'autre cherchait tout simplement sa baguette.

Il eut un vertige. Des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas conscience que le duel s'engageait.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry était au chevet de Snape. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient un « pronostic réservé » et on ne pouvait pas tirer d'eux une autre phrase, ce qui exaspérait Harry. Il ne pouvait croire que le Sauveur du monde sorcier risquait de succomber à ses blessures.

Le titre de sauveur avait changé d'épaule, depuis que Harry s'était évanoui face à Voldemort et que Snape avait achevé le travail. Cette révélation un peu humiliante avait cueilli Harry à son réveil. Il se rappelait suffisamment ce qui avait précédé son évanouissement pour réaliser qu'il devait à Snape une fière chandelle ; lui-même n'était pas en état de se défendre.

La pensée que Snape pourrait mourir lui nouait la gorge. Il ne voulait pas. Il refusait même de l'envisager. Snape ne pouvait pas mourir sans qu'ils se soient expliqués, une bonne fois. Harry avait des volumes de questions à lui poser : pourquoi s'entendait-il si mal avec les Maraudeurs ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais dit un mot contre Lily ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint puis trahi Voldemort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait-il confiance à ce point ? Pourquoi…

Il n'en aurait pas fini de sitôt. La liste était au point dans sa tête depuis longtemps et n'attendait que le moment propice. Harry avait répété la scène dans sa tête des dizaines de fois. Curieusement, elle s'achevait souvent par une réconciliation et une estime mutuelle. Snape n'oserait pas mourir sans lui accorder les réponses qu'il méritait ?

C'était drôle : Harry avait commencé sa sixième année en formulant le souhait qu'un malheur frappe le nouveau professeur de Défense. Et maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive.

Harry contempla le visage du professeur, dont la peau blême contrastait violemment avec la chevelure de jais. Il reconnaissait une distinction aristocratique à cet homme grand, laid mais dont on ne pouvait oublier les traits. Snape avait quelque chose de fascinant car il laissait deviner une complexité et une profondeur rares derrière l'apparence austère.

Le Prince de sang mêlé.

Ce nom lui allait bien. Même si Prince n'était pas un titre, seulement le nom de sa mère. Harry se rappela son effarement lorsqu'il avait appris l'identité du Prince. Non, plus que de l'effarement : une incrédulité douloureuse. Un sentiment de trahison qui l'avait atteint en plein cœur.

Y avait-il plus ridicule que d'avoir le béguin pour un garçon que l'on ne connaissait pas ?

« Béguin » était un terme inadéquat, rappelant les sentiments rose bonbon qu'il avait portés à Cho Chang. Alors que Harry était tourmenté par une obsession malsaine envers le Prince.

Penser souvent à quelqu'un qui vous aide, même indirectement, à vous améliorer en Potions et en sortilèges, c'était tout à fait admissible. Que cela dérive vers des fantasmes l'était nettement moins…

Harry s'était représenté le Prince comme un adolescent de haute taille, aux cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules. Quelle ironie. Il n'imaginait rien de précis pour le visage, cependant. Le Prince gardait une expression floue. Ce qui était parfaitement net, en revanche, c'était son allure désinvolte, l'assurance avec laquelle il se mouvait. Il parlait avec distinction, conviction, il avait réponse à tout. Il était tout ce que Harry n'était pas, tout ce qui attirait Harry.

Et le Prince condescendait à être son ami.

Au début, Harry lui tenait de longues conversations, presque des monologues, que le Prince interrompait par quelques remarques concises et ironiques. Le Prince avait un petit sourire narquois, les mains dans les poches, il dominait Harry, gauche et nerveux.

Puis Harry eut envie de le toucher. Lors d'une discussion qui languissait, il avança la main, la posa sur la poitrine du Prince. Celui-ci sourit avec lenteur et un rien de condescendance, mais le laissa faire.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour oser descendre la main jusqu'au pantalon, le dégrafer, glisser à l'intérieur…

Même en imagination, il restait entravé par sa paralysie.

Le Prince n'était pas ainsi. Il semblait à l'aise avec la sexualité comme avec le reste.

- Les mots homosexuel ou hétérosexuel ne veulent rien dire. Sois bisexuel, Harry. Prends le meilleur des deux. Rien de meilleur que le sexe, comme tu t'en rendras compte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, balbutia Harry. Mes rêves me font peur.

Le Prince haussa les épaules.

- Je sens l'odeur de cette fille sur toi, jeta-t-il. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir besoin d'autre chose.

Il se rapprocha, se pencha vers Harry.

- Et je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. D'ordinaire, il prenait l'initiative, si on pouvait employer ce terme pour ses timides caresses, sa découverte tâtonnante de l'organe masculin. Le Prince écarta la chemise d'une main, déboutonna le pantalon de l'autre. Sa main saisit Harry avec une sûreté qui lui arracha un soupir de joie.

…Derrière les tentures de son lit à baldaquin, Harry avait appris à découvrir son propre corps, à comprendre ses réactions, à savoir ce qui l'excitait. S'il était maladroit au début, c'était imputable au manque de pratique, au manque de solitude. Des imprécations de tante Pétunia sur l'immoralité aux ronflements de ses copains de dortoir, rien ne l'aidait dans son apprentissage. Le début avait été laborieux. A présent qu'il maîtrisait les bases, il pouvait se représenter les actions du Prince.

Tous les soirs, dans le dortoir, c'était le Prince qui le faisait jouir.

Lorsque parfois il pensait à Ginny, avec une plus grande culpabilité, il interrompait généralement avant la fin et courait rejoindre le Prince. Il s'excusait d'être en retard à leur rendez-vous. Le Prince menaçait de lui reprendre son manuel de Potions ; et le collait brutalement au mur avant de l'amener à l'orgasme avec férocité.

Harry voulait plus. Il rêvait de la bouche du Prince se refermant sur son sexe, l'aspirant, le mordillant, lui apportant un plaisir bien supérieur à la masturbation, il en était convaincu. Hélas, il n'en avait pas eu l'expérience, il ne pouvait qu'en rêver. Cela manquait cruellement de réalité.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour convaincre Ginny. Apparemment, elle aussi était désireuse de tenter ce petit exercice. Allongé sur un banc des vestiaires de quidditch, Harry savoura chaque seconde. Il s'en doutait : une bouche chaude, une langue agile l'emportaient de beaucoup sur une main. C'était valable pour Ginny comme pour les autres. Surtout qu'elle était douée et avait manifestement de la pratique.

Harry emplit sa tête de souvenirs. Et le soir, lorsque le Prince se mit à genoux, en conservant sa désinvolture habituelle, Harry connut le meilleur orgasme de sa courte vie.

Il ne pouvait accepter que Ron et Hermione critiquent le Prince. Celui-ci était son ami, son mentor, son amant. Il le défendrait jusqu'au bout.

Severus Snape était le Prince. Un sacré choc. Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quoique, pourquoi l'imaginait-il comme un grand brun sévère aux cheveux longs ? Mais se prendre la vérité comme une gifle en plein visage était une expérience traumatisante. Les fantasmes de Harry disparurent net.

Pour un temps.

Un soir, le Prince réapparut. Adossé négligemment au mur, il attendit que Harry ose s'approcher. Harry constata sans surprise que le Prince avait les traits de Snape à quinze ans. Merci à l'occlumencie pour ce souvenir précis. Harry tenta de résister. Honnêtement, il essaya. Lorsqu'il se retrouva acculé contre la pierre froide du donjon, la main du Prince sur son membre et sa langue dans la bouche, il accepta son destin. Sa vie était inextricablement liée à celle du Prince. Rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

Harry s'agita inconfortablement sur sa chaise de Sainte-Mangouste. Ranimer ces souvenirs lui donnait chaud… et le rendait mal à l'aise.

Il reporta son regard sur Snape.

Celui-ci avait bien l'air d'un prince. Son prince.

* * * * * * * * * *

Snape s'installa chez Harry le temps de sa convalescence, au grand soulagement du personnel médical et à la grande joie, mêlée de stupéfaction, de son hôte.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait fait plusieurs découvertes mortifiantes sur lui-même. Primo, il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Deusio, il se remettait difficilement d'être passé techniquement de vie à trépas, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Tertio, il fantasmait de plus belle sur son ancien professeur depuis qu'il connaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute sa totale loyauté.

Ses pensées suffisaient à l'occuper dans l'immédiat. Il avait décliné toutes les offres d'emploi, sauf une : veiller sur Severus Snape à sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Son ancien professeur se remettait à peine de ses blessures, il ne pouvait accomplir seul les gestes nécessaires à son quotidien. Harry, qui n'avait guère quitté son chevet, s'était immédiatement proposé.

Lorsqu'il sortait faire des achats pour eux deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner toutes les dix secondes, incapable de croire que personne ne le suivait. Croiser un sorcier à l'allure inquiétante suffisait à lui faire saisir convulsivement sa baguette. Des bruits soudains, comme le reconnaissable « pop » du transplanage à proximité de lui, le faisaient immanquablement sursauter. Harry se demandait si Snape pouvait comprendre cela. L'homme avait vécu les deux guerres de Voldemort, avait servi d'espion sous une couverture fragile, avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois. Ressentait-il lui aussi cet excès d'énergie, cette impossibilité de laisser tomber la garde, ce besoin maladif de rester sur le qui-vive ?

Harry aurait pu poser la question. Ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Snape dormait dans la chambre voisine et partageait ses repas, même si Harry s'effaçait le reste du temps par crainte de déranger, de sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu auprès de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Snape était tel que l'on pouvait s'y attendre : sarcastique, cassant, ingrat. Il ne remerciait pas de l'hospitalité, il ne reconnaissait pas la moindre qualité à son hôte, il paraissait chagriné de devoir subir son aide. Mais, curieusement, cette attitude ne déplaisait pas à Harry, comme une vieille habitude reposante, comme si au moins quelque chose restait inchangé dans le manège infernal qu'était devenue sa vie.

- Ne restez pas dans mes pattes, Potter ! Allez courir après la baballe de Quidditch, vous faire photographier pour Sorcière-Hebdo, recevoir une nouvelle médaille imméritée, faites ce que vous voulez mais pour l'amour de Merlin, débarrassez-moi de votre présence !

Harry était sûr à 98% que Snape ne pensait pas entièrement ce qu'il disait, donc il rétorqua :

- Pour que je vous lâche, vous devrez attendre d'être au-dessus d'un précipice, Snape !

Et lorsque il constatait du coin de l'œil que Snape réprimait un sourire, comme maintenant, il se sentait fier et content. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment. Il tressaillit.

Snape parut ne pas s'en apercevoir mais fusilla du regard celui qui s'était permis d'entrer si cavalièrement.

- Weasley, vos manières si exquises trahissent votre éducation…

Ron lui lança un regard irrité avant d'entraîner Harry hors du salon où Snape restait allongé avec son dernier livre. A chacune de ses visites, il exhortait son ami à confier Snape à une infirmière, à McGonagall, à un croque-mort s'il le fallait, mais à virer ce sale con et fissa, merci beaucoup. Harry haussait les épaules puis changeait de sujet, jusqu'à ce que Ron se calme. Cela aussi était devenu un rituel. Harry, qui se sentait perturbé, avait besoin de rituels. Il laissait Ron déverser sa mauvaise humeur avant de passer à autre chose.

Quand Ron partait, pour avancer les préparatifs de son mariage avec Hermione, Snape s'abstenait de commentaires désobligeants sur le meilleur ami de son hôte et demandait généralement à Harry de lui lire le journal. Ce jour-là, il demanda à faire quelques pas. Harry pensa qu'il était trop tôt, que Snape risquait de rouvrir ses blessures mais ne dit rien. Il lui offrit son bras pour s'appuyer. Snape le prit fermement. Ils firent le tour du jardin de Godric's Hollow.

Harry sentait le contact de chacun de ses doigts, son souffle si près, la force de sa poigne et la faiblesse de sa démarche. Pendant de longues minutes, leurs épaules se heurtèrent, leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Le souffle de Snape accélérait sous l'effort tandis que celui de Harry ralentissait, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se sente plus calme qu'il n'avait été depuis longtemps. Il aida Snape à regagner le sofa. Le sorcier le regarda, traits impassibles bien que tirés sous la fatigue. Harry lui rendit son regard, conscient que son cœur battait avec une lenteur sereine.

Lorsque Snape regagna son lit, ce soir-là, il se passa une chose étrange. Harry se tenait en retrait pour ne pas le gêner, prêt à lui prêter main forte, lorsque l'homme lui fit signe d'approcher. Il prit appui franchement sur son épaule pour s'allonger. Sa main reposa plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire et ses longs doigts effleurèrent la peau de Harry, là où le T-shirt baillait près du cou. Harry, désorienté, resta figé avant que Snape le congédie d'un geste de la main.

Harry resta longtemps sans dormir. Son épaule et son cou le picotaient délicieusement.

Hermione passait de temps à autre, entre ses essayages de robe et ses rendez-vous administratifs. Contrairement à Ron, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire sur la présence de Snape. Mais elle préférait parler à Harry en-dehors de sa présence.

- Tu as parlé à Ginny, ces jours-ci ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Comme je n'ai rien à lui dire, je ne lui parle pas.

- Je peux te souffler quelques sujets si tu veux, sourit Hermione. Du genre, « on avait dit qu'on reparlerait de notre couple après la guerre »…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Bon. Alors ça ne t'ennuiera pas si je te dis que Ginny revoie Dean ?

Hermione le regardait à travers ses cils baissés, et Harry fut un peu surpris de constater qu'il ne ressentait rien. Hermione sourit franchement, l'air soulagé. Harry lui retourna son sourire. Il s'aperçut alors que Snape était debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'était pas spécialiste pour déchiffrer les expressions de son ancien professeur, mais il aurait juré qu'il était bizarrement content.

Harry se sentit consterné. Cette nuit-là aussi, il eut du mal à dormir mais les sensations étaient loin d'être agréables.

Harry commençait à penser que pour sa tranquillité, Snape ferait mieux de trouver refuge loin d'ici. Sainte-Mangouste, ou Poudlard, ou le Terrier si Molly Weasley était d'humeur maternelle, ou la cabane hurlante s'il fallait recourir aux dernières extrémités. Mais pas chez lui. Snape allait mieux et il prenait ses aises dans la maison. Il paressait longuement dans la baignoire et regagnait sa chambre simplement enroulé dans une serviette au niveau des hanches. Il frôlait Harry dans les couloirs, ce qui était inévitable dans une maison aussi petite. Il s'acharnait à refaire de l'exercice quotidiennement, sa main lourdement appuyée sur l'épaule de Harry.

Et celui-ci croyait devenir fou, la tête emplie de pensées déplacées, d'envies irrépressibles. Si Snape le savait, il le torturerait à coups de Doloris… Mais il l'ignorait : Harry avait fait des progrès en Occlumancie. La perspective de cacher ses fantasmes inavouables à Snape était une meilleure motivation que bloquer Voldemort, apparemment.

Sous la douche, Harry se masturbait avec frénésie et entêtement, imaginant Snape, ne pouvant penser à personne d'autre, et la honte le faisait rougir au moins autant que l'accélération de son cœur et de son souffle jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il regardait son sperme s'évacuer par la bonde de la douche. Il fallait arrêter ça, c'était d'une stupidité abyssale.

Le principal problème était que Snape ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il prenait plaisir à tourmenter Harry par sa présence continuelle, il appréciait leurs joutes verbales au point de les provoquer, il semblait ne pas réaliser qu'il touchait Harry accidentellement (ou non) plusieurs fois chaque jour. Harry courait le risque d'être transformé en insecte s'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les réactions de son corps en présence de son ancien professeur.

Au fil des jours, la situation pouvait se résumer à ceci : finir en insecte si Snape s'en apercevait tout seul ou finir mortifié par ses sarcasmes s'il avouait tout. Harry, à bout de nerfs, choisit la mortification.

Il venait de faire un nouveau cauchemar. Des assassins sous leur masque, des éclairs verts et des cris de douleur si abominables qu'il crut les entendre encore en ouvrant les yeux. Snape lui secouait rudement l'épaule, le front plissé.

- Potter, c'est un cauchemar. Vous êtes réveillé à présent.

Harry était assis, haletant, tremblant. Il devait vraiment avoir un air abominable puisque Snape (que jamais personne n'avait confondu avec Madame Pomfrey) posa une main sur son front, alors que l'autre demeurait sur son épaule, dans un geste presque tendre, presque protecteur. Harry craqua.

- Cessez de me toucher tout le temps ! ça me rend fou !

Harry recula, le dos adossé à la tête de lit, gesticulant de colère désespérée.

- Maintenant ça m'est égal si vous savez, si je vous fais horreur ou pitié, si je vous dégoûte ! Je ne supporte plus que vous soyez si près !

Il baissa la tête, attendant le sarcasme ou le sort qui l'un comme l'autre lui ferait atrocement mal. Mais Snape se contenta de soupirer.

- Tu es le pire idiot que j'aie jamais rencontré, et pourtant j'ai enseigné dix-neuf ans à Poudlard.

Son visage se rapprocha brusquement. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste apeuré ; sa bouche fut capturée par un baiser violent. Ce contact, tellement rêvé, tellement désiré, surpassa encore les attentes adolescentes de Harry. Une main sûre se glissa dans ses cheveux pour le faire plier, l'autre souleva le pyjama pour prendre possession de sa peau.

Harry fut poussé fermement en arrière, contraint de s'allonger sous la pression conjointe des lèvres et des mains de Snape. Celui-ci le dévorait, lui prenait tout comme un être trop longtemps affamé, sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'émettre un son. Même si Harry avait voulu, il n'aurait pu le repousser. En confessant brièvement son attirance, il avait acquiescé à tout. Il n'avait d'autre latitude que de se soumettre.

Snape le pressait sous lui et couvrait sa gorge de baisers humides. Il le lécha, le goûta férocement.

- Par Merlin, je te veux tellement…

Il saisit le membre de Harry à travers son pantalon, appuya avec décision. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissa aller en arrière.

- … Je veux ça maintenant.

Le pyjama glissa fermement le long de ses jambes, entraîna le caleçon dans sa chute et s'immobilisa sur les chevilles. Sans se préoccuper de l'inconfort de cette demi nudité, Snape plongea en avant et l'engloutit en une seconde. Harry, pris par surprise, incrédule, fut pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir qui le secoua de tremblements. Il se tordit en tous sens, cria. Snape ne lui fit pas grâce. Il lui arracha jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son énergie.

Harry, tremblant, en sueur, retomba sur l'oreiller. Snape accompagna sa chute d'un long baiser possessif, et Harry goûta sa propre saveur sur sa langue.

- Je te veux. Maintenant. Je veux que tu me prennes.

Si Harry n'avait pas déjà atteint l'orgasme, l'expression de Snape aurait pu l'y mener à elle seule. Snape lui prit les hanches, le retourna sur le ventre et lui écarta les cuisses autant que le pyjama qui l'entravait le lui permettait. Harry, le nez dans l'oreiller, sentit sans voir les doigts dégoulinants de lubrifiant qui s'introduisaient en lui, qui le possédaient en prévision d'une autre possession plus violente.

Harry ondula son bassin, partagé entre l'excitation et la douleur.

- Viens, appela-t-il à bout de souffle. Viens.

Snape se mit à genoux derrière lui et le tira en arrière, l'amenant à quatre pattes. Il s'enfonça inexorablement. Harry se força à respirer, à s'abandonner. Snape entrait avec lenteur, avec douceur, réveillant l'excitation de son jeune amant.

Ils firent l'amour longuement, sans hâte. Harry fut traversé par un éclair si intense qu'il cria et se répandit pour la seconde fois. Snape le suivit quelques instants plus tard, s'accrochant à lui avec une sorte de rage, pantelant et frissonnant.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps en se regardant au fond des yeux. Harry se débarrassa définitivement de son pyjama, le haut et le bas, pour sentir son amant contre sa peau. Il le regarda glisser dans le sommeil, le souffle profond et le visage détendu. Lui-même ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé, aussi sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir, Snape était juste derrière lui, le bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de rester loin de lui.

FIN


End file.
